elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
Unova
Unova is a country on Elopria situated on the Unovrian Continent and between the European and Afro-Asian Continent. It is the dominant world power on Elopria and is the representative country for intergalactic affairs. As the founding country of Elopria, it has sole international authority for the state and control of Elporia. It has a population of 1,646,815 people and is the largest country on Elopria both by population and by area. History ''See History of Unova'' Unova started on Earth as a small community that settled on the set of islands called the Galatian Islands. The islands were named by the Greeks after being discovered accidentally in 403 AD, though they were not settled then. In 844 AD a group of English travelers set out to colonize the islands and thus settled the colony of Unova. The colonizers soon discovered the islands where inhabited by animals that where nothing like the known species that they had previously known. Unfortunately these animals were extremely dangerous and could not be tamed by conventional methods. In 1604, researches were able to develop a capsule that could capture the animals and thus immediately taming them. After several years, the colonies began capturing many different species and quickly learned that they could be used for fighting and training. They gave the name Pokémon to all the species that could be caught and trained. From then on, the entire country revolved around Pokemon capturing and training. The population quickly skyrocketed due to people wanting to capture and train Pokémon. (to be continued) Geography and Climate Unova is the largest country on Elopria by land area. The bulk of Unova consists of a large piece of land between the European and Afro-Asian continents. Along its coasts are many islands, in which 18 have cities occupying them. Unova also owns several overseas terretories, many of which are in the southern hemespheres in the New Hope islands. Unova contains a diverse geographical region and climate. The North Central region and the northern areas of the South Central region contains large conglomeration of mountain ranges and deserts. The Entei province contains Mouth Unova, the 4th tallest mountain on Elopria. The South region contains subtropical climates, with many rainforests, most notibly the Igorpha Rainforest in Senacul. This rainforest contains approximately 30% of all the species on Unova. The West contains many grassy plains and also areas of rolling hills, though much of the region is urbanized. Rock formations are common but are not mountainous. The Eastern regions contain many dense and heavily wooded forests and is home to Spirital National Park, the largest national park in Unova and which contains the largest forest on Elopria. Most of the country snows during the winters except for certain arid areas of the Graveler Mountains. Though it is heavily urbanized, most of the country is actually rural, with urban cities occupying only 20% of its land. Besides the Spirital National Park, Unova contains the most national parks in the world, with 89 national parks within its borders. The Restfold National Park in Swisteere is one of the largest in Unova and contains much of the Graveler Mountains, while the Henspoint National Park in Senacul has the largest wildlife diversity in the world. Demographics and Political Divisions Unova is divided up into 8 geopolitcal regions, being the North West, West North Central, South Central, South, East Central, North East, and East. There are also 50 provinces stretching throughout the country. Each province is named and governed by its largest city. All cities with a population over 10,000,000 have their own governing province. Once a city reaches 10,000,000, a section of the province it was previously a part of is divided up and given to the city. Provinces in the west are more densely populated than those in the central and regions. The most densely populated province is Lapras, while the lease densely populated is Swissteere. The only island that is its own province is Kyogre, which is the only city on the province. Unova is the capital province, in which 4 of its cities contain governmental operations, though other cities in other provinces contain governmental operations. Approximately 78% of the cities in Unova were pre-planned cities before the Forced exo-Migration. These cities were extensively planned and most were filled almost to their current populations before the exo-Migration. The rest of the cities were mostly the result of population shifts within the country both before and after the exo-Migration. Some cities were formed by the migration of groups from other countries seeking citizenship in Unova. Most of the megacities were planned as megacities, though some were planned as smaller cities and experienced population explosions for various reasons. Many of the planned megacities were given a role in productivity of the country. For example, Glengora contains all of the countries financial operations and is the world financial city for the Glen currency. West Unova City is the largest port city other than Unova City and handles all incoming trade for Unova’s western region, where as South Unova city handled southern trade, Port Simogra handles central Unovan trade, Madagora Port handles eastern trade, and Lugia hadles trade for the northern region (although all trade enters through Korstex first). East Unova City handled military operations for Airtech, and Union Base is home to Elopria’s military union bases. Entei handles mainly production of Iron and Grasmion(an common element on Elopria). Along with Entei, many of Unova’s central megacites handle production of refined elements. Zaptos produces much of Unova’s electricity and Seleucia produces most of the water for the country. Government Unova's government infrastructure and policies are defined by the Unovan Constituion, which has been revised many times since its fouding as a unified country. The Unovan government is divided into two tiers, the Legislative Tier, and the Operational Tier. The Legislative Tier is composed of the Office of the Prime Minister, Unova Parliament, and the Unovan Judicial Court. The Prime Minister is co-Head of Government along with the Minister of Defense and is Head of Government. Under the Office of the Prime Minster are several ministries that deal with law and policy enforcing. The Prime Minister is appointed by parliament. Parliament is composed of the House of the Senate, and the House of Representatives. All lawmakes in these houses are elected by the people. Parliament has the purpose of electing the Prime Minister and creating and enacting new laws. The Unovan Judicial Court is the official court system of Unova and is composed of supreme judges appointed by the Prime Minister. The Office of the Prime Minister consist of the Prime Minister The House of the Senate is comprised of 108 Senators, with each province having two. Though each Senator pair represents a province, Senators are grouped into regions, which consist of a group of province. Senators typcally focus more on the region as a whole than individual states. In addition to the 108 Senators, there are 8 Regional Governors that represent and govern their regions. They are not present at all meetings of Parliament, but also serve as advisors directly to the Prime Minister. The House of Representatives is comosed of 252 representatives representing a specific state. Like Senators, they are grouped into regions, however their primary focus is their specific province. The Operational Tier is composed entirely a single public corporation, AirTech. While the Ministry of Defense and Security is the biggest component of AirTech, it has many divisions devoted to research, energy, security, commerce, etc. Economy Transportation See Transportation in Unova Unova has a wide variety of transportation options. From the 1920’s until around 1987, the automobile was the dominant mode of transportation; though most cities had easy walking routes and not owning an automobile did not make getting around impossible. In 1987, the subway began to be used frequently throughout major cities and even in rural areas along with rail trains. Each city in Unova’s regions began interconnecting with each other through the rail system in addition to highways. Today, the main modes of transportation (not including air and water) are the automobile, magnet train, electric subway, elevated rail, and hyperspeed highway. Since around 2074, most cars produced in Unova were built with fusion motors that allowed for levitation. This allowed for the creation of the Elevated Road System., which is a system of interconnected elevated roads in major cities. This greatly reduced the amount of Unova’s Roads. Today, the majority of cars produced in The magnet train was the first mode of transportation after the basic automobile that became widely used in Unova. Magnet trains were used not for inner-city travel but travel between cities. Trains are on magnetic tracks that propel the train forwards, which made for easy and cost-efficient travel. The Unova Elevated Rail is the primary mode of public transportation for large cities. It operates on a system similar to the Unova Elevated Road and has no physical track. Most large cities have over 100 stations for the UER, with Unova City having 215. Though the ER doesn’t extend to suburban areas, it does connect with the Unova Ground Rail at certain stations. The Hyperspeed Highway system is a series of tunnels in which cars can travel at extremely high rates of speeds. Only certain cars contain the feature to use the highways and every highway requires a toll. Only cities above 5,000,000 people use the hyperspeed railway. It is used both for inner city travel and travel in between cities. Military Unova’s military is made up solely of the army of AirTech, and aviation based company that handles operations in robotics, international & intergalactic affairs, navel affairs, weaponry, advance telecommunications, Unova law enforcement, and various other operations. Airtech has the largest air force in the world as is considered the most powerful in the known universe. However, other countries and planets sometimes see Unova negatively as being too powerful, and sometimes referred as the “Military Bully”. Despite this, Unova has overall healthy relations with most countries on Unova and operates a joint military force located in the city of Union Base. On certain international and intergalactic affairs, the Elopria Union Forces will act as one, though Unova has the sole power to determine such actions.